


Courage

by tveckling



Category: Dishonored (Video Games)
Genre: Billie feels like an awkward teenager, F/F, Fluff, Post-DotO
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-24 17:09:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14359872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tveckling/pseuds/tveckling
Summary: Billie and Emily reunite after DotO.





	Courage

She had defeated an ancient cult, traversed the Void, brought a man out of a God, and so much more. Parts of her were linked to the Void now, and they had given her abilities far beyond what she had experienced when she had been bonded with Daud. She had experienced so much more than she had ever expected.

So why was she suddenly feeling like a young teenager again, facing her crush?

Emily grinned wildly as she finally released Billie, taking a step back. “It’s so good to see you! It’s been so lonely and boring without you. What have you been up to? You need to tell me everything. Do you have a place to sleep? How long are you going to stay? No, don’t think about it, of course you will be staying here in the palace! I’ll have servants prepare a room for you- no, don’t argue with me! I’m the Empress, and my word is law, remember?”

Billie simply raised her shoulders, not bothering to say something. Emily was clearly not going to let her get a word in any time soon, because after she had summoned a servant and send them off to prepare the aforementioned room she grabbed Billie’s hands and started talking again. In one breath she asked all sorts of questions, in the next she was telling Billie all about the tedious but important work she had been doing.

Billie couldn’t help but feel a part of herself relax, and silently she watched and listened as Emily rambled.

It wasn’t too long, however, before Emily stuttered and then stopped herself, shaking her head. “What are you smiling about?” she asked, looking like she wanted to pout.

Billie blinked as she realized that, yes, she was smiling. “I,” she started, considering. The answer came to her quickly, but she blanched at saying it out loud.

“It’s-”

Emily blinked, her dark eyes so intent. They were very beautiful.

“I just-”

Her lips looked so soft, as did her face. Billie couldn’t help but want to caress it.

“It’s no-”

Emily’s hair was hanging loose, for once. Billie remembered seeing it like that only some very few times when they traveled together on the Whale, and seeing it now made her heart beat faster.

Outsider take her! She wasn’t some foolish child any longer, she could do this. She had bested men and beasts and gods, what was this situation to her? Just do it!

“You,” she finally managed to say, with a voice that didn’t sound like her own, strangled and weak and strange. Perhaps now would be a good time to go back to the sea, it was a beautiful day and there were bound to be ships heading for places far, far away where she could run and never think about slender fingers and soft lips and dark eyes and-

“I missed you too.”

Emily was looking at her. Emily was smiling at her.

Billie blinked, then smiled back, and then Emily’s lips were on hers and Billie stopped thinking.


End file.
